


Not So Lonely

by reeby10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party, slightly drunk Cisco Ramon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Cisco's just about to give up on this New Year's Eve party when he (literally) runs into a hot stranger who is surprisingly willing to be his New Year's kiss.





	Not So Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot until today that it was time for Harrisco New Year's Kisses Anthology, so I threw something together last minute bc how could I not :D

Cisco wasn’t sure he knew anyone at the party anymore. Barry and Iris, who he’d come with in the first place — because Iris had been the one to hear that the CEO of Star Labs was having an open invitation New Year’s party at his own home — had gone home almost an hour ago, and Caitlin and Ronnie left not long after. Both couples had had “plans” for the night, something just for them, and he wasn’t invited.

Not that he was bitter about being the only single one in his group or anything.

He was starting to think he should just go home too, even though there were only a few minutes before the ball dropped. Being drunk and lonely and surrounded by strangers kind of sucked, but maybe it would suck less to be drunk and lonely and home alone. He didn’t really believe that, but had he mentioned he was drunk?

Caught up in thoughts of going home to wallow in his own unmade bed of loneliness, Cisco wasn’t watching where he was going until he bumped into someone, almost spilling the half full glass of champagne in his hand. He looked up to apologize and froze, feeling himself flush as he looked at the very attractive and _very_ grumpy looking older guy he’d run into.

“Sorry,” he managed to get out, only stumbling over his tongue a little. His usual talkativeness, generally only increased by alcohol consumption, seemed to have deserted him.

The guy harrumphed and gave him a very judgemental look over the top of his glasses, which honestly only made Cisco blush harder. So far this guy looked just his type. He’d always gone for the type of guy who was hot but also kind of looked like they were annoyed by your very presence. Just ask his ex-boyfriend Hartley.

And because Cisco was drunk and lonely and had bad impulse control even at the best of times, the only thought in his mind was that he really wanted to climb this guy like a tree. After a few seconds of thought that was really just mental images of the two of them pressed together on silk sheets, he decided to say fuck it. There were only two minutes left until midnight and he really didn’t have anything to lose if he was rejected. So why not?

“I’m Cisco,” he said, with a lot more confidence than he was really feeling. “Wanna make out when the ball drops?”

The guy looked him over for a very long moment and just when Cisco was ready to give up and just go on to his very empty bed, the guy nodded and smiled a smile that would have had sober!Cisco’s danger senses tingling like crazy. Good thing he’d had too much to drink to pay any attention to that feeling.

“Harrison Wells,” the guy said, and something in that name sounded familiar. He didn’t have the brain space to remember why right now though.

“Cool, nice to meet you, Harry,” Cisco replied with a grin as the rest of the party goers started the ten second countdown. He laughed a little at the way the nickname made Harry grimace. “Ready to do this?”

“I’m regretting it already,” Harry said, deadpan.

Cisco might have been offended by that if it weren’t for the way Harry reached out to twine his fingers through Cisco’s hair and pull their faces together until there was barely a breath of space between them. Distantly, he heard the _three, two, one_ and then Harry’s lips were on his and all thought completely left his mind.

There was a part of him that was wishing he was a little more sober, because he was pretty sure this was the best kiss of his entire life. Harry’s lips were dry but firm, pressing against his in a way that demanded the entirety of his attention. His knees were like jelly, and he was pretty sure it wasn’t entirely due to all the champagne he’d consumed.

When they pulled apart to breathe, Cisco was panting, and he was pleased to see that Harry looked similarly affected. It made him grin, especially when he noticed that Harry hadn’t moved away at all. His hand was still in Cisco’s hair, petting a little now and making him almost purr in pleasure. He always did like having his hair played with.

“So…” Cisco said, eyes darting down to Harry’s kiss-swollen lips. He really wanted to kiss the other man again, and do even more if Harry was amenable. “What now?”

“Now we head upstairs to my room,” Harry replied, voice going gravely in a way that had Cisco flushing hot all over again. “If you’d like, of course.”

Cisco nodded and grabbed Harry to pull him along before realizing that he really had no idea where he was going. Then Harry’s words finally registered and he froze. “Wait, upstairs?” he said, and if asked, he would firmly deny that his voice squeaked.

Harry shrugged, obviously amused by Cisco’s reaction. “This _is_ my house.”

And that explained why he thought he’d recognized Harry’s name. Harry was in fact _the_ Harrison fucking Wells, brilliant scientist and well-known antisocial asshole. Except for this party apparently, which Iris had said his daughter had made him throw for the good PR.

“Fuck me,” Cisco muttered, eyes wide as he tried to figure out how exactly he got himself into a situation like this. He blamed the champagne.

“That was the idea,” Harrison — no, still Harry, to Cisco at least — said with a raised eyebrow.

Cisco snorted out a laugh and did his best to shake himself out of the shock. Because there was no way he was losing this chance. Not when Harry was looking at him like that and his lips still tingled from those amazing kisses. He could deal with whatever else in the morning, hopefully after several rounds of equally amazing sex.

“Best idea _ever_ ,” Cisco replied with renewed confidence. “Now where’s your bedroom?”

Harry, thankfully, was all too happy to show him. Turned out Cisco’s New Year celebration wasn’t nearly as lonely as he’d thought it would be. And he was _so_ happy about that.


End file.
